One Strange Day
by Ayaka-Woulfe
Summary: Mmmkay, so this contains all the chars made by bisco-chan more or less plus two, and only two for now... OC's, which would be the main characters, Gray me and Shiro ember-chan . Desppite if I was abit brain-dead when I wrote this, I hope you like!
1. Chapter 1 Last Day Of Summer

.:One Strange Day:.

*~~Chapter One: 'Last Day Of Summer': STARTETH…~~*

Gray groaned groggily, her yawn muffled y the pillow on top of her face. Scowling, she pulled it off and took a look at her bed. A complete and utter mess, as always. Meh. That's how she liked it, she supposed. She rose to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was….6:30, holy crap….Why couldn't she learn to sleep in like Shiro-chan? Gray forced herself up, walking slowly to her door and opening it quietly. She peered across the hall, smirking. There was no light coming from Shiro's room. Slipping back into her room, Gray came back equipped with a blow horn and an evil smile.

She tip-toed into Shiro's room, which was equally messy as hers, holding the blow horn above her head. Bending over the sleeping and seemingly unconscious form of her friend, Gray sucked in a breath and—"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP, SHIRO-CHAN! RISE AND SHINE!" she shouted through the blow horn, which happened to be pointed directly at Shiro's face. Shiro's face remained lifeless, but then…it….TWITCHED.

Shiro's covers went flying up as she bolted up into a sitting position, grabbing Gray's cheeks and forcing Gray to look directly at her. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, WAKING ME UP AT….AT…" Shiro paused, glancing at her alarm clock and momentarily letting go of Gray. Gray immediately bolted of course. "6:30 AM!? YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!? GRAY, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she cried, leaping from her bed and tearing out of the room after her friend.

-7:00 am-

A beat and mangled Gray sat down at the table for break feast, her blonde hair in terrible knots and bruises and leeeettle cuts all over her. Shiro sat down beside her, her messy brown hair not looking much better then her friends. "Owch…" Gray groaned, glancing over at Shiro for a reaction. Shiro only smirked. Gray pouted; laying her head on the granite table top and gazing round the kitchen. It was large enough to be a fancy dining room, the kitchen big enough to be a small washroom. Shiro's and Gray's parents were Canadian multimillionaires, and at the girls demands, bought them a villa in Japan, were they now live. The Villa was huge and exquisite, even though it only housed the two of them and a couple of maids. They would both attend Class 1-A at Ouran High School, as soon as school started and their wonderful summer finished. Though both of them wonder how the fuck they were put in there, for they don't consider themselves too terribly bright.

"Senoritas, you look terrible" Maria commented as she walked in the room to start break feast. Maria had Spanish heritage, and both girls considered her very pretty and nice, AND, the most important of all, a good chef. "Meh…" Gray said, shrugging as she watched Shiro smirk. Maria hummed as she began cracking eggs for omelets. "Well, Senioritis, school starts tomorrow, you know. This is the last day of summer….You will have to be up and ready earlier then this…" Shiro groaned, clunking her head against the table too. "Ugh, don't remind us….I can't believe summers OVER…" she said, letting out a defeated sigh. Maria sighed, shaking her head. "Your new uniforms have come in. You should check them out after break feast, okay?" "Yes, Maria" the answered in unison, not all too thrilled to see them.

-Around 7:20 am-

After a scrumptious omelet and bacon break feast, the girls headed up the stairs, conversing quietly with themselves. "What if these look like crap? Or are sailor uniforms? We'll look like freaking -on-feet or something!" Gray wailed, a discouraged look on her face. "Well…" Shiro mumbled, considering it. "We'll have to hope, I guess…"

The two girls split up afterwards to their separate rooms, to see the uniform laid out ever-so-neatly on their beds….But the same reaction could be heard from throughout the entire Villa. "OMFG WHAT IS THIS SHIT!?!?!?" Each cried, holding up their uniforms in front of them. They both rushed out to the hallway at the same time, slamming into each other and falling to the floor, each wearing the same horrified look. "Piss colored…" Gray mumbled blankly. "Poofy sleeves…" Shiro muttered. "High Waist…" "Long Skirt…" Each suddenly clung to each other, waterfall tears rushing down their cheeks. "I'M GONNA LOOK LIKE AN OLD GRANNY!" the both whined. Suddenly, a devilishly evil smirk spread across Gray's face. "I have…an idea…" she said, standing up and slipping into her room. "Bring the pissy uniforms. We've got work to do".

-About 2 hours later, roughly 9:20 am-

Gray and Shiro stepped back from the bed, beaming down proudly at their creation. This uniform could never be called pissy while they were wearing it. They had inserted a fishnet dress layer under the original dress layer, along with another dress layer on top of it, this one being blood red. The original dress itself had been died black, and thanks to Shiro's pocket knife, random slashes had been made in the dress, some showing red, and some showing fish net. They had taken the bow too, and replaced it with crimson ties with random pins on them. Instead of the recommended shoes, they had torn fishnets and combat boots….They were ready to face school tomorrow.

Gray held out her hand, and Shiro slapped her a high-five. "Well, now that we're done with prepping for school…Should we enjoy our last day of summer down at the beach?" Gray asked, grinning. Both of them were still in there PJs, their hair still messy and unkempt. Shiro chuckled, nodding. "Okay…but first can we…?" she trailed off, gesturing at her clothes and hair. "Of course" Gray replied, laughing.

-Around 11:30 am-

Both girls sat in the backseat of their jet black limo, both showered and such and dressed in appropriate swim ware. Gray sported a brown tankini top and decorative (mostly) brown boy shorts. Shiro wore a dark green tankini shorts and black and green boy shorts. They started at each other, searching for a topic of conversation. Finally, Gray broke the silence. "I can't believe we've been here an entire summer and never successfully met ANYONE from our school…" she said, frowning. They had said the school was big, she assumed only naturally there was a large amount of students…

Shiro tilted her head, and then laughed. "Well, DUH. We've been at home mostly, and when we went out, it was too highly exclusive places. No wonder we've met nobody". Gray sighed, using her fist to prop her head up. Yeah…I guess…" Shiro bit her bottom lip. "Well…this beach isn't too private….We should be able to find SOME people…Hopefully cool people…" she said, looking out the window. "…Yeah".

-11:50-

Gray and Shiro stepped out of the limo carefully, each wearing mafia sunglasses, because they could, and Gray sporting a ridiculously large sombrero for no particular reason. They each carried their beach bags, containing various things. Gray waved to Antoinette, the chauffeur, as she pulled away. She'd be back around 3-4, unless they called her.

Both girls observed the beach from under their ridiculously dark sunglasses, seeing almost everybody staring at them. But that's what they wanted. To stick out. "Take a picture, it lasts longer!" Gray cried out, smirking as she flashed the middle finger to the entire beach. "Gray…Too soon…" Shiro said, laughing anyways. They'd give people the finger once they knew who they hated. Gray laughed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, Okay--!"

"Sombero-Ero! Duuuck!" a voice called out, as a volleyball came smashing down on Gray's head. She held up a small sign that said but one thing. 'Owch'. She then crumpled to the ground, a bump showing on her head already. Shiro picked up the volleyball and glared at it accusingly, mulling over whether or not to pop it with her pocketknife.

Just then, two boys with orange hair and purple eyes ran over to where Shiro stood and Gray lay. They looked the same age…twins, maybe? One came over to Shiro, holding his hands out for the volleyball. "Sorry about Sombrero-Ero, Yakuza Girl. Thanks for grabbing the ball. Can I have it back?" His twin-looking person stood somewhat near the one talking to Shiro, more focused on the 'un-conscious' Gray on the floor and her miniature sign.

Shiro narrowed her eyes, thinking of her pocketknife again. "No, I don't think so…" she said coldly, dangling the volley ball in front of the boy. As he reached up to grab it, she snapped her arm away. "Now, you're going to answer me some questions, or not only does this ball pop, I'm going to go 'Yazuka-Girl' on your skinny white ass!" Shiro demanded, smirking.

The boy widened his eyes, a mischievous glint in them, but nodded all the same. "What's the name of you and your…friend?" Shiro demanded, glancing over at him. He was still pretty fixated on the sign and Gray….And the vulture flying above her… "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin. Me and my brother Kaoru are starting Ouran High School in Class 1-A this year" he answered obediently, fixated on the volleyball. Shiro snorted, tilting her glasses down abit so she could glare into his purple eyes with her now-hazel ones. Her eyes changed color randomly. It was weird, but she liked it. "Then lucky you, you're in my class!" she said, pointing to herself and grinning. "They let a Yazuka-Girl into the A Class…? Man, you must be one hell of a brilliant Yazuka, then…" Shiro rolled her eyes.

"Suuuure. Whatever. Second question. Who hard did you hit this that it beaned Gray-chan into unconsciousness?" she asked, scratching her chin. Hikaru didn't look to athletic…. "Gray?" "Her" Shiro replied, pointing to the crowd of people now gathered around Gray's 'Dead' body. Hikaru laughed a proud gleam in his eyes. "Pretty damn hard, I'd guess". "Would you like to do it again? Just so I can see the second shot?" she asked, tossing the ball to Hikaru, She played it back at her old school, and enjoyed watching it. He smiled slightly, seeming less afraid of her…SLIGHTLY. "Sure--" he began, until a rumbling could be heard over the beach.

A thunder of feet, a chorus of voices….Hikaru and Shiro both sported the same 'Holy Fuck' expression at that moment. "Fan…" Hikaru muttered. "..Girls…" Shiro finished for him. And just then, THEY came into view. Hundreds of girls, repeating the same thing. "Hikaru, Kaoru, we found you!" "You were gone such a long time searching for that volley ball! Come on, let's go!" And in a giant cloud of dust, the crowd, fangirls. And twins were gone. Poor Gray had foot marks all over her…She'd been trampled. D:

Shiro couldn't help it. She laughed. She laughed a lot. Then, after a good laughing fit (that involved dropping to the ground and rolling around in the sand), she bent over Gray and took from her own beach bag…THE BLOWN HORN. "Payback time…" Shiro whispered, grinning sadistically.

Flicking it on, Shiro inhaled a deep breath, AND--" GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP GRAAAAAAAAAAY-CHAAAAAAAN! WAKEY WAKEY!" Gray bolted upwards, clutching her head. She wielded her mini-sign again, the words the same as before. 'Owch'. Shiro laughed, slapping Gray on the back before putting the blow horn away. "C'mon, Gray. We're burning sunlight" she said, pushing up her mafia shades with one finger. Gray nodded, standing up, only to be weighed down a few moments later by her sombrero.

-3:30 pm-

Gray and Shiro stood at the edge of the water, letting the water lap against their feet. They both started directly into the sunlight, this only being possible because of their cool mafia shades, Gray surprisingly Sombrero-less. She had dropped it on some short blonde kid awhile ago…"Takashi! Come-on! Before it gets cold!" Gray only had the chance to hear the voice before she was injured again. A little blonde boy wearing an overly large sombrero mowed her down from behind; not knowing this because the sombrero covered his eyes. She was pushed face first into the sand as the kid ran over top of her, she was relived when someone pulled her from her mold in the sand. "Thanks, Shiro…." She stopped when she raised her hand and saw it wasn't her friend. It was a mysterious tall guy with short black hair and black eyes…Holding her up bridal-style. She blushed, wordless. "Oh, um, thanks?" she squeaked. He nodded, putting her down beside him and pointing out into the water.

Somewhat deeper in the water was a …Not-so-shocking sight? Out there Shiro had picked up the blonde boy-who's name was 'Hunny'- and was spinning him around in circles, gushing about how adorable he was. Gray laughed and a smile actually pulled across the strangers face.

-20 or so minutes later-

Hunny made his way out of the water, followed by a largely grinning Shiro, and tugged the stranger's hand. "Come on Takashi, I wanna go home!" he begged. "Okay…" Takashi nodded; grabbing the too-large-for-him Sombrero off of Hunny's head and back onto Gray's. Then the two turned around and left. Gray stood there, speechless, while a giddy Shiro came up behind her and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the parking lot. "Come on, it's time for us to leave, Gray-chan~!"

-Around 4:00-

Shiro sat on Gray's bed, kicking her feet happily. Gray smiled slightly. Dinner wouldn't be for a couple of hours, and it seemed their last day of summer was spent. "School tomorrow, eh?" Gray said in a monotone voice, staring out the window. "And what adventures that'll bring…" Shiro murmured, though she'd have no way of knowing how right she was.

Mmkay, I'm wrapping up the first chapter here because it's:

five pages on M. Word

3:35 am and

It seemed like a good place to do that. XP

So Yeah, Hope you enjoyed my crack-tastic story…If you were wondering, the main OC characters are Gray (me) and Shiro (ember-chan). So, yeah…Read on! :3


	2. Chapter 2 School Ain't Cool

.:One Strange Day:

*~~Chapter 2: School Ain't Cool~~*

I COMMANDETH THIS CHAPTHERETH TO STARTEH!

(Yes, I've been reading Shakespeare…and reading it poorly at that. Sue me. XD)

-8:30, Monday Morning-

The black limo pulled up to Ouran, and heads began to turn. Not because some people didn't have limos. Most of them did. But because it was the rumored 'new girls', and 'new girls' were 'new prey' for clubs and such. They watched with baited breath as the limo door swung open…and into the land of suit-and-dress uniforms stepped Shiro and Gray, wearing their dresses, complete with all their…changes.

Eye's widened everywhere as whispers echoed around the Courtyard. "What did they do to the uniform?" "Are the allowed to do that?" "Who do they think they are?" Gray smirked. Well, that was a job well done. Less then a minute and they'd already set the gossip lines ablaze with their arrival. She glanced at Shiro, and she nodded. They both strutted through the sea of people, while they parted like the red sea did for Moses, their army boots clunking on the ground.

- MANY minutes later, Classroom 1-A-

Shiro and Gray stood outside classroom 1-A, Shiro glaring at her friend. "Thanks to your…sense of direction…We're half an hour late…." Suddenly, Shiro gave thumbs up. "GOOD WORK!" she said, an kitty expression on her face. Gray laughed and opened the door without looking-bad move- and walked right into someone at the front of the room. She wouldn't have fallen over if Shiro wasn't paying attention either; and so Shiro, Gray, and that poor schmuck went tumbling to the ground.

Gray managed to push herself out of the mangled heap of human while Shiro was still struggling with that other person….And the entire class was in hysterics. Gray gave them the finger behind her back. She helped up the poor schmuck while Shiro stood up. She peered at the person. He…she…? Was wearing a long sweater…and jeans. Even more against the rules then their own uniform. Gray grinned, and the schmuck opened its eyes…to reveal some large brown ones, sort of like Shiro's at times.

She chuckled, patting the girl on the back. It was obvious it was a girl now. "Nice uniform, girlie!" Shiro hissed. "We should have thought of that!" The girl seemed startled, but nodded nonetheless. "I'm…Haruhi Fujioka…." "Gray" "Shiro" Gray and Shiro exchanged looks, before… "FRIENDS~!" they called out, glomping Haruhi and all three of them collapsed in a heap again, laughing more hysterically then the class. (Even more then the twins. :O)

-After Class(es?)-

Shiro and Gray walked arm and arm with Haruhi, who was in the middle and looking slightly intimidated by her new friends, who were very loudly singing a very peculiar song. ("It's Log! It's Log! It's Big, It's Heavy, It's Wood! It's Log, It's Log! It's Better Then Bad It's Good!" XD) "Um?" she asked, looking up at them. Shiro and Gray both stopped, grinning. "Yeah?" "Do you think we could maybe….find a library?" They looked at each other, and then grinned. There could be manga. "SURE!"

-About An Hour And A Half Later-

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR SENSE OF DIRECTION!" Shiro puffed. It taken them well…a long time to find somewhere quite enough, and it wasn't even a library. The three of them stood in front of a door which sign read 'Music Room 3'. It sounded quite enough, and so--

"Welcome. 3" The three of them stood in the doorway, stunned. A tall blonde boy, A tall black-haired boy….Takashi and Hunny…and Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins pouted. "It's a BOY….and…?" Hikaru's eye's widened. "Sombrero-Ero and Yakuza Girl?" Gray blinked. "Takashi and Hunny…?" "…." Haruhi was still looking pretty dumbstruck. But Shiro's jaw nearly had dropped to the floor. Gray propped a stick under it to keep it up, but--

"HUNNY!" Shiro yelled, running towards the small blonde boy and spinning him around again. "Oh, you're just SO adorable!" she cried, shaking Hunny back and forth. Everybody but Takashi and Gray was staring at them; they were used to it already. Gray waved to the blonde boy in a demanding manner, as in continue the sentence he was about to start with Haruhi. She was plenty entertained by watching Shiro.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club…Haruhi Fujioka, scholarship student! You are a rare creature in this place!" "Um…I'm…Huh?" Haruhi said, blushing slightly under her thick glasses. "It is my determination that common folk don't fit easily into our elegant culture…and that a scholarship would need a pretty thick skin and mulish stubbornness just to make it through, let alone achieve anything. If no one knows you, it's an uphill climb to get noticed, know what I mean?" The tall black haired boy with glasses said.

"Thanks a load…" Haruhi muttered. Gray gave her a sad look. Thick-skinned common folk…What a cruel comment. That guy must be really devious…She liked devious. The blonde boy rushed up to Haruhi, grabbing her by the arm. "YES!! In short, Fujioka, you're a trail-blazer!! Welcome pauper, to the world of wealth! Top student in your class, yet you're poorer than a church mouse. Some may call you a weed, or despise your low-class status! Fact is, EVERYONE will!" Gray raised her hand. "I don't". He gazed at Gray, upset looking. "YOU'RE RUINING MY SPEECH!" he whined. Gray held up her hands in surrender. "Uhm…Okay?" Then the boy began again. "There's nothing WRONG with poverty, of course. You're a CRUSADER, and a crusader only needs one thing—A RECKLESS HEART!"

Haruhi blushed, looking embarrassed. "No need to make…a big deal out of it…" Though he already had, and would continue on… "Of course, we heard the rumor you're a MAN LOVER…." "WOT? MAN LOVER?!" Haruhi cried in protest. Gray tilted her head in thought. She was a girl, wasn't Haruhi supposed to like boys? Unless this dimwit thought….She laughed, shaking her head. Let him think that for a while more.

But he carried on; clueless. "What is your type? Wild Man? Boy Lolita? Or…" he carried off, brushing his hair back. "Am I more you're style? How 'bout it?" he asked, a hand tilting Haruhi's chin up. Haruhi shivered. "YIKES!" She fretted, shaking her head. "No, it's not like that--" Hunny escaped from Shiro for a moment, clinging onto Haruhi's arm. "Are you really a crusader, Haru? Do you have tales of rescuing princess? I LOVE those!" Haruhi turned to Hunny, growling in the spur of the moment. "WHO YOU CALLIN' HARU?!" Gray blinked, and Shiro ran towards Hunny and Takashi, because poor Hunny was complaining that Haruhi had scared him. Gray blinked laughing. "Damn, Haru, you got some sweet reflexes…"

Haruhi sighed, pushing her glasses up. "Look, I was just trying to find a QUIET place with my friends here! So EXCUSE me…" Haruhi started backing up, and bumped right into an expensive-looking vase. It fell to the ground, crashing into a bazillion pieces. "Ooo…" Hikaru said teasingly a blank look on his face. "That vase was by Rune, It was to be the Featured item in the next school auction…" "The bidding was going to start at $80, 000, but I don't think it'll fetch that now…" Kaoru finished. "$80,000! Eeep!" Haruhi said, a look of shock plastered on her face. She didn't have that kind of money.

"I…I'll pay for it!" Haruhi called out, suprising Gray who was already planning on paying it for Haruhi. "You BET you will, but HOW?!" Hikaru asked, sighing. "You can't even afford a uniform.." pointed out Kaoru. "WHO CARES ANYWAY?! All my father could offer was this hand-me-down sweater…" Haruhi said, an sweatdrop running down the back of her head.

"Well, Tamaki, how shall we handle this?" The tall boy with glasses asked. 'Oh, so the dimwit's Tamaki….' She glanced over at Shiro, who was busy feeding Hunny cake. '….And there's another dimwit….'. Tamaki sighed, thinking. "Fujioka, are you farmiliar with the saying… 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'? And this-- 'If tou don't have the CASH, pay with your CARCASS'?!" he asked, a sudden change in attitude evident. Gray frowned, looking at the dumbstruck Haruhi. Poor Haru…Tamaki pointed at Haruhi, smirking. "As of TODAY, you're the Host Club's DOGSBODY!" 'Mother! ….This is just too much…' Haruhi thought. Above her, a whispy thing with wings rose up. Gray started at it, dumb struck. 'Her SOUL?!'

Sorry to end this one here, but I'm doing the chapters on a day-to-day basis. Except when, say, Christmas holidays come around…Then I'll stuff a bunch of days into one story. XP Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had to dig up a lot of dialoge for this chapter, but oh well~ Worth it if you guy enjoyed it! Next Chapter; Haruhi's totrtue in the host club begins! Gray and Shiro aren't annoyed so much! Tamaki gets socked and Kyoya and Gray plot! Stay tuned for the next chapter; .:One Strange Day:. (Chapter 3, Lady Snake and the Dimwit King)


	3. Chapter 3 Lady SNake and The Dimwit King

.: One Strange Day :.

*~~Chapter 3, Lady Snake and The Dimwit King~~*

Let The Insanity BEGIN! XD

"Where will you take me for the summer, Tamaki?" "Wherever you wish to go" "What's your favorite kind of music?" "Whatever you like, I like" "I baked a cake today.

Would you like to have a piece?" "If you feed it to me" Tamaki replied again, grinning seductively at his client. "Oh, Tamaki…Jeepers…"she said, blushing.

Haruhi, Gray, and Shiro watched this nonsense with twitching eyes. WTF was this crap?! At the sound of another conversation, they turned to see Kaoru and Hikaru entertaining their clients.

"HA HA HA! So, this guy, half asleep…" Hikaru started, pointing to Kaoru, "Tried to save the data he'd pulled an all-nighter compiling…" "Not THAT story, Hikaru!" Kaoru complained. Hikaru ignored him, continuing on. "And came running to me all in a panic…" "Tee Hee Hee, Poor Kaoru..." One of their clients giggled. "HIKARU!" Kaoru yelled, blushing. "How could you tell that story in front of everyone?" he sobbed, small tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Sorry, Kaoru…" Hikaru said, sighing. "…You're just so adorable when you're pitiful…" Hikaru said, grasping his brother's hands.

Their clients let out shrill fangirlish screams. "Eeeeee! Wonderfull!!! Brotherly Love! SO Cute!" Sweat drops had formed on the back of Haruhi's, Gray's, and Shiro's head by now as they stood beside the tall dark haired guy with glasses-apparently his name was Kyoya. "You guys live in another world…How soppy can you get?" Haruhi asked, Gray and Shiro nodding in agreement. "We simply apply our individual talents to meet the needs of our customers. Tamaki, by the way, is our number one draw".

"HIM?!" The three of them yelled in unison, totally dumb-struck by it. Kyoya turned to Haruhi, smiling evilly. "You'll handle basic chores for a while. You can refuse, of course and leave…But my family's reach is long and wide. You have a passport, I trust?" Haruhi shivered, but Gray blinked and grinned. Yay, deviousness. She turned to Haruhi and said; "He meant to say; 'You'll want to get out of Japan, and quick!' with his last sentence" she explained, translating perfectly.

Tamaki appeared behind Haruhi and breathed on his neck. "That's right, 've got $80,000 worth of chores to do…And not much to offer a girl!"

"She is a-" Shiro started, before Gray clamped a hand over her mouth. "Let him figure it out himself…" she said, chuckling.

Gray tapped Tamaki on the back. He turned to her, smiling. "Yes, Miss Gothika?" he asked, taking in both of their uniforms seriously for the first time. "….Can I punch him?" Gray muttered to Shiro. "Go ahead…" Gray reared back, slugging Tamaki in the face. Her fist connected with his jaw and sent him backwards with such force that he slammed against one of the walls. "Dimwit" she muttered. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

-A Few Minutes Later-

With an ice pack pressed against his cheek, Tamaki came back to Haruhi Gray and Shiro, who we're sitting at one of the tables having crumpets and tea. He coughed. "AS I was saying…" Gray glared at him, stopping him dead. "No, as I was saying. Can we help Haruhi work off he- I mean, his, debt?" Tamaki scratched his chin, thinking. "Well, with his chores, yes. Not with his clients, though". (Foreshadowing, DUN DUN DUN….XD)

Gray and Shiro high-fived, grinning. "Yay~! We'll help you, Haru!" Haruhi scratched her head, smiling. "Um…thanks, I guess? But Guys, really…Man or woman, ho we look is…irrelevant anyway, right? Why is there such a club? It's what's inside that's important!" Haruhi protested. "Well, that's true…" Tamaki mulled.

"And so cruel….How God sometimes bestows perfection inside and out! Not to brag, of course...!" Gray's eye twitched, Shiro took out her pocketknife, and Haruhi started banging her head against the nearest wall. 'He's so...so..." was the thought in all they're minds.

"But console yourself with that, if you like! I understand!! How can you live with yourself otherwise?" As Tamaki rambled on, clutching his ice pack, each girl was trying to gather one word that described him best… Haruhi harrumphed. 'Oh, what's the word I'm looking for? Not bothersome…It means that, but more…'

"AH! I GOT IT!" All three cried out at the same time. "Ah! You got what?" Tamaki said, grinning as he asked them. "You're annoying!" Haruhi claimed. "You're a Nitwit!" Gray yelled. "….You're Asshole-ish, Tamaki…" Shiro stated. The twins, who had been listening in on this whole conversation, burst out laughing.

"That's telling him!" Kaoru said, patting Haruhi's brown mop of hair. Hikaru laughed, high-fiving Shiro. "You guys tore out a big chunk and swallowed it whole!" Haruhi frowned, watching Tamaki go hunched over in his emo corner. 'Doesn't look like he took that too well. I just said what was on my mind…'

"Umm…Tamaki…" Haruhi started, walking over to the dejected host. "**King**" Tamaki replied bluntly. "That's what they call me here. You too, or I don't know you…" "Well…Then…KING, I…" The twins walked by Tamaki, each walking into him or hindering him further. "Ah! Do pardon us, your** majesty**" Hikaru sarcastically. "You're in the way, **Royalness**!" Kaoru complained. "You're request line is backing up, **Sire**" Kyoya pointed out.

Gray sighed, shaking her head. "The Dimwit King…" Shiro blinked, laughing. "Nobody actually calls him **King**, eh?" Gray snorted. "I hear yah". _Cha-chink_. The door swung open and Hunny, riding piggy-back on Takashi, entered. "Sorry we're late, guys…"

"Hunny! Mori! Eeee! We've been waiting~!" His clients squealed. "Our apologies. I fell asleep waiting for Takashi to finish Kendo! Mmm, still abit sleepy..." Hunny said, yawning and rubbing the tears from his eyes (from yawning). Gray tilted her head. "Huh? Is his name Takashi…Or Mori?" Kyoya turned to her, smiling. "Takashi Morinozuka. Everybody but Hunny calls him 'Mori'. Gray blinked, shrugging. "Well, Okay…."

Haruhi blinked, fixated on Hunny. "Is he really a third year? He looks like a Grade School Kid! And the Guy he came in with hasn't said a word…" Gray laughed hysterically at this remark, and to displease Shiro…."Pedo Bear Approves!" She said, her thumbs up though she was shaking with laughter. Shiro turned to her, glaring daggers. She flicked the knife out of her pocketknife, and some clients screamed. She jumped across the table and chased Gray around the room. "Pedo Bear? PEDO BEAR? I'm going to throw you out the window!" she threatened as Gray continued to laugh.

Tamaki, free from his funk, because no one was really paying attention, came up beside Haruhi. "Looks are deceiving; Hunny is one of our **oldest** members. And quite an intellectual, too. As for Mori, silence is his thing" Tamaki explained. Haruhi sighed, her chunky glasses shading her eyes. "I **just **wanted someplace **quiet **to study…" she sighed, holding her head in her hands. "Yeah?" Tamaki asked. "How 'bout at home?"

"Dad brings his girls over during the day. Hew works at night…" Haruhi said, sighing. "Oh…Guess that puts a cramp on things. He won't pay tuition, either?" "Uh….It's not that…I mean, we're okay. He just has money problems. It's been rough, y'know?" Haruhi asked, staring off into the distance as Gray knocked over multiple tables and split shit on people in her attempt to get away from Shiro. '"I don't want to burden him. Along with everything else, he was stuck…Raising me by himself for ten years". "Hmm…" Tamaki mulled, scratching his chin.

"I'd define that situation as pathetic!" "Huh? No, it's…" "Did you subsist on rice and horse-radish?" "Huh?" "So **poor **that you might've been** sold **to a…mean master who'd **overwork **you and leave you **crying** into your pillow **night after night**?" Tamaki demanded, tears rolling down his face. "HUH?! Where'd **THAT **come from?!"

Tamaki sighed, wiping his eyes with a napkin. "Sorry, I've been hooked on reruns of "Oshin" lately… You could be living it…" "No way!" Haruhi protested. "Not the same story at all!" Tamaki glared at her, the tears still present. "Very well! I'll **cut** you a **deal**!! Your **appearance** makes the task all but **hopeless**, but I will do my best to teach you!! Let's see, let's make it…" Tamaki paused, thinking. "..100! **YES**! If you can garner **100 customer requests**, I'll **waive** your debt to the host club! And you'll be the **star host** for the girls who love **"Oshin"!! **

Haruhi collapsed on her knee's, wailing. 'I….I don't want tooooooooooo!!! I'll dust, scrub floors…anything but that!!' And, completely ruining the seriousness of the moment, Gray jumped over Haruhi like you would in leapfrog, pressing her hands on her back and leaping over her. Shiro ruined it more by running OVER Haruhi and knocking her too the ground, her pocketknife out and flashing. Unnoticed by anyone, Haruhi's soul rose from her body again. XD

-A small while later-

'**HE MOTTO OF THE OURAN HOST CLUB IS…..BE STRONG, DISTINGUISHED, AND ELEGANT.' **This was written on another of Gray's miniature signs. She was watching Tamaki train Haruhi. She had gotten Shiro-chan off of her back by throwing Hunny at her. The attack was super-effective.

"I'm sorry to keep you wait--" Haruhi was cut off when she clanged her glass noisily down on the table and Tamaki screamed "No! WRONG!" and whacked her with a fan. Gray's eye twitched, but she did nothing…yet. "When you put down your glass, **cushion it **with your **pinky!! **You eliminate the harsh sound and show more grace**". "**Okay….andthis is so you don't annoy the customers?" "NO!! Observe!" Tamaki said, holding the glass in said manner. "Don't I look classy? I can see my reflection, as well~"

Haruhi sighed. "I get it…" Gray pointed at Tamaki, and said bluntly, "That's one enormous ego you got their King Nitwit…" Tamaki turned, blubbering. "You're mean, Lady Gothika…" Gray's eyes twitched and she grabbed a bat that had come from nowhere, and rearing her arms back, whacked Tamaki in the side, sending him flying out the glass window this time. "Nitwit Bastard…" she murmured.

-Awhile Later-

"Haru! Shiro! Gray! Wanna share some cake with me?" Hunny asked, coming out of nowhere and glomping Shiro. "Sure!" Shiro replied instantly, beaming. "Why not?" Gray said, smiling. Beaning Tamaki out a window had taken her sugar energy out…."No thanks…Don't care for sweets much…" Haruhi said. 'He's so peculiar…He's 18, but…'

"Here, then…you can borrow my bun-bun" Hunny said, holding his stuffed rabbit out to Haruhi. "Uh, no, that's okay, I don't…" "You don't **like **my bun-bun?" Hunny asked his eyes sad. "Uh…? On second thought…Thank you..." "YEAH!" Hunny said, grinning as he handed his rabbit to her.

A bandaged and bruised Tamaki sat on the couch with his client at this time, watching Haruhi, Gray, and Shiro fixatedly. "I've heard, Master Tamaki, that you're…raising a kitten that doesn't have the proper pedigree". His client asked, sipping at her tea. "Yes, a real mongrel…" Tamaki replied. "And pretty hopeless, to be honest…But I couldn't let this poor kitten fend for itself, Could I?" "Well, that's mighty big of you" His client said, smiling as her red hair fell over her eyes. "Ah". Tamaki said. "The kittens back from shopping". He said as Haruhi walked in with a brown bag of groceries.

Haruhi looked annoyed, however. 'Kitten…?' "Eh? What's this?" Tamaki asked, as he was removing the items from the bag. "Coffee, it was on your list". "But…ground coffee? And a strange brand…." "Not ground…instant" she said simply. "Instant…WHOA!" Tamaki said a group gathering around him already.

"The one you just **pour hot water in? **How **proletarian!!**" Tamaki exclaimed. "Hmm. I've heard of it, but never **seen **it…" Kyoya murmured, fascinated. "So it's true! Poor people have **no time** to **grind their beans!**" Kaoru exclaimed. "It's how common folk **cope!" "**I've always wanted to try it! Let's brew some up! Common's folk coffee!" Hunny said excitedly. "OKAY, I GET THE POINT!" Haruhi shouted. "I'll go get the expensive stuff!"

"No, I'll drink THIS!" Tamaki said, beaming. "Whoa! You're brave!" Kaoru said. "Three dollars for 3.5 ounces?! Not a great value!" Hikaru commented. "Hardly worth one cup" Hunny pointed out. 'Rich Kids! Phooey!' Haruhi thought, storming off to Gray and Shiro, who were watching with amused smiles. "Haru, can you brew us up some too? We like instant~" Gray asked, smiling sweetly. "Okay…" Haruhi sighed, walking off to grab the water boiler. She walked passed a red-haired lady, Tamaki's client at the moment, though he was kind of ignoring her…

She chuckled as Haruhi passed her. "They're just messing around, you know. That stuff won't suit their taste at all" she said, giving her a _snake-like smile._ (Title? Sentence? HINT HINT?) "Huh?" Haruhi asked. "Oh, never mind…I was talking to myself" she said, giving her an innocent grin.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki called from across the room. "Make us some common folk's coffee!! **Everyone's **keen to try it" he said, gesturing to the group of hosts and girls. "Uh…" Haruhi murmured. "Master Tamaki…?" His current client asked, dumb-struck.

'**AND SO THE COMMONER SERVES COMMON FOLK'S COFFEE!' **was what was on Gray's miniature sign at the moment. Shiro laughed when she saw it, then they both went to get their coffee. Haruhi sighed as the hosts began handing out the instant coffee. "I won't be responsible if they don't like it…" Haruhi stated at once. Shiro and Gray snorted. They were both on their third cup. "Why not? It's delicious~" Shiro said, chuckling. Tamaki laughed too. "If they don't like it?"

He went up to one of the fretting girls and took her face in his hands. "Would you rather drink it from my mouth?" She blushed, fidgeting. "No! A C-cup's fine!" Eventually everyone had their cup. "A Toast!" Tamaki called. "To commoner's coffee! Hoo-Raah!" The room broke out in "HOO-RAH'S!" as everyone raised their coffee above their heads. Everyone but two….And Shiro and Gray were watching these two intently. The blonde girl sitting beside the red haired girl started fretting. "Doesn't it seem wrong for Master Tamaki to drink such swill? Doesn't it, Miss Ayanokoji?" Ayanokoji chuckled, sipping her proper tea. "Well... It's all part of a new project of his, though he may be overdoing it abit…" Gray watched her with narrowed eyes, clutching her coffee cup abit TOO hard, and Shiro had her pocketknife out as she began to whittle at the leg of one of the tables…

Tamaki came up to Haruhi, grinning. "Haruhi! Another cup!" "…You liked it?" "Quite! Lacks taste, but leaves an amazing after burn!" '…Moron…'

*~~Chapter 3, Lady Snake and King Nitwit~~*

-Le Fin- *~The End~*

Mmkay, so that's all for Chapter 3~~~! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If this is the first chapter you've read in said series, plase go back and read from numba 1~! And yes, I had to dig up a lot of Dialougue…Again…

Well, join us next time for Chapter 4, The Snake Revealed~! They'll be drama, divas, and more commoners food!


End file.
